Sur votre 31 : Scott et Jean
by Nanthana14
Summary: Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amours alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]
1. Main

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MAIN (151 mots)**_

Il y avait des regards qui trahissaient leur affection de plus en plus grandes et des gestes qui s'étaient mis tout naturellement en place, de simples gestes, parfois furtifs, mais qui trahissaient un soutien et une affection indéfectible, surtout quand Scott se sentait aussi perdu que ce soir. Pour la première fois, il devait prendre les décisions seuls, sans s'appuyer sur l'avis du professeur, plongé dans le coma et cela le terrifiait un peu, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. S'il faisait le mauvais choix, c'était toute l'humanité qui serait affecté… Toutefois, il n'avait pas le droit de douter, il devait agir… agir vite et quand Jean se glissa à ses côtés, tendant la **main** pour lui presser les doigts, les arrêtant de trembler, il sut que tout se passerait bien… Elle était là, à ses côtés, il ne pouvait rien se passer quand ils étaient deux n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Livre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LIVRE (158 mots)**_

Scott avait gardé des habitudes qui lui venaient de son adolescence. Après qu'il eut été sauvé et récupéré par le professeur, il avait redécouvert ce que c'était de voir et la lecture avait reprit une grande place. En plus, c'était une activité solitaire et paisible, parfaite pour le jeune homme un peu renfermé qu'il était devenu. Le parce de l'école regorgeait d'endroits où ils pouvaient venir s'asseoir pour lire tranquillement, comme aux pieds de ce grand chêne où il était assis. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas seul, Jean était là, elle aussi, allongée sur le sol, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Scott lisait un roman qu'elle lui avait conseillé, tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches. La jeune femme souriait et lui posait par moment des questions, auxquelles il répondait de bonnes grâces en souriant. Le moment était si paisible… Un **livre** et la femme qu'il aimait, les choses étaient parfois d'une grande simplicité…


	3. Déguisement

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_DÉGUISEMENT_**_** (159 mots)**_

Les tenues de combats en cuir noir, plus discrètes pour la nuit et adaptées à chacun avait été une idée de Jean que Scott avait eu un peu de mal à apprécier. C'était une manière de marquer vraiment qu'ils étaient différents et ne lui convenaient pas réellement, lui qui avait toujours envie de se fondre dans la masse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de sortir avec ces **déguisements** sur le dos ?

\- Moi je les aime bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux tout en le prenant par le cou. Elles sont utiles et dessinent bien le corps, même si je te préfère sans, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Ah oui ? Alors je fais quoi, je la mets ou pas Lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Ça peut attendre demain, lui dit Jean en l'embrassant.

Scott lui rendit son baiser en nouant ses bras autour de son corps. Oui, tout cela pouvait bien attendre.


	4. Question

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUESTION_**_** (104 mots)**_

Alors que Scott observait Logan usant de tout son charme pour envoûter Jean, il devait lutter contre son envie d'aller lui mettre son poing sur la figure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le professeur lui avait demandé de le sauver. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait bien laissé dans le caniveau. Le pire c'était que Jean souriait et lorsqu'elle émit un léger rire tout un tas de **questions** l'assaillirent. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment s'intéresser à lui, elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait la perdre ? Cette simple idée lui retourna l'estomac et il se leva d'un bond. Il avait besoin d'air !


	5. Défaite

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_****_**_DÉFAITE_**_** (128 mots)**_

La **défaite** avait un goût amer. Non seulement, ils avaient comprit trop tard que ce salopard en voulait à Mary, et non à Logan, mais en plus, ils l'avaient emmenés et Scott, surpris par l'attaque sournoise, de l'un de sbires de Magnéto, avait détruit la moitié de la gare. Cela n'arrangerait pas la vision des humains normaux sur les mutants. Scott détestait quand il perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir un monstre.

Ce fut à ce moment que des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans sn dos. Jean se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés. Doucement, elle se blottit contre son épaule, lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue et murmura.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute. Nous allons la retrouver.


	6. Je t'aime

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_JE T'AIME_**_** (177 mots)**_

« **Je t'aime** »… La première fois que Scott avait prononcé ces quelques mots, il avait vu un grand sourire illuminer le visage de Jean avant qu'elle ne lui répète la même chose et lui saute autour du cou. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient embrassés longuement, se répétant au creux de l'oreille cette formule magique qui semblait les rendre invincible. Tout était si merveilleux, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était en train de vivre à cet instant précis.

« **Je t'aime** »… Peut-être la dernière fois qu'il les murmurait ces mots, alors que Logan le tenait pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre et que Jean était là, dehors, s'apprêtant à se sacrifier pour les sauver tous.

« **Je t'aime** »… Comme une supplique qu'il lui adressait, espérant qu'elle lise dans ses pensées et qu'elle abandonne cette idée ou qu'elle le laisse mourir avec elle.

« **Je t'aime** »… Les derniers mots qu'elle imprégna dans son esprit par télépathie avant de tout relâcher, ensevelissant sous cette vague la seule raison qu'il restait à Scott de continuer à vivre.


	7. Toujours

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_TOUJOURS_**_** (234 mots)**_

Le vent glacial faisait onduler les eaux miroitantes d'Alkali Lake. Comme quasiment tous les jours depuis qu'il avait perdu Jean, Scott venait à cet endroit. Il se laissait tomber assis sur la berge et il pleurait… Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait imaginé qu'il avait autant de larmes en lui, mais elles venaient naturellement, douloureusement, le secouant avec une violence inouïe.

Les premiers temps il avait hurlé son incompréhension, sa douleur, son désespoir, maintenant c'était son affliction qui le faisait ployer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'âme, de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide…

Du bout des doigts, il creusa la terre devant lui et sortit de sa poche une vieille photo un peu jaunie. Une photo qui faisait partie d'une série qu'il avait prises avec Jean dans un photomaton, l'un des premiers jours où il avait accepté de sortir du manoir, quelques semaines après avoir été sauvé par le professeur. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux à cette époque et ils pensaient avoir l'éternité devant eux… Comme la réalité était tout autre !

Avec déférence, il posa la photo dans le trou et la recouvrit avant de marquer l'emplacement avec quelques pierres. Il avait besoin de ce simulacre de tombe pour tenter d'aller mieux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il le puisse pourtant… Ses doigts effleurèrent les pierres et les larmes le reprirent pendant qu'il murmura d'une voix brisée.

\- Je t'aimerais **toujours**… Attends-moi…


	8. Libre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LIBRE_**_** (143 mots)**_

C'était une sensation étrange que Scott avait redécouvert en se rapprochant de Jean… Celle d'être libre… Lui qui se croyait condamné à une éternelle solitude, il avait découvert que son avenir pouvait être différent. Les longues discussions, les rires, le soutien indéfectible et le premier baiser lui avaient redonné un souffle de vie.

C'était une sensation étrange que Jean avait vu naître en elle la première fois où elle avait prit la main de Scott… Celle d'être libre… Elle qui pensait que ses pouvoirs feraient fuir tout le monde, qu'on refuserait de la toucher par peur qu'elle lise dans les pensées les plus intimes, elle avait découvert qu'il existait quelqu'un qui s'en moquait ça, quelqu'un qui avait envie de l'aimer.

Pour tous deux, la sensation était nouvelle, la liberté légère et les deux adolescents perdus s'étaient promis d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre…


	9. Mariage

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_MARIAGE_**_** (217 mots)**_

Quand elle était enfant, Jean avait rêvé comme toutes les autres petites filles à son **mariage**. Elle s'imaginait un prince, un preux chevalier en armure et une fête splendide. Depuis, elle avait grandi, ses pouvoirs s'étaient révélés et elle avait oublié ce rêve jusqu'à ce soir… Alors que le danger les entourait de toute part, alors qu'ils étaient à deux de se faire submerger et de perdre la vie, Scott s'était retourné vers elle pour lui prendre les mains, murmurant d'une voix grave.

\- Épouse-moi Jean.

La jeune femme avait cru qu'il perdait la tête, mais il était sérieux.

\- Le monde s'écroule. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Je ne sais qu'une seule chose. Je t'aime… Alors épouse-moi…

Jean frémit, interloquée et s'agrippa à ses mains. Finalement, certains rêves pouvaient être vrai… Il n'avait pas de couronne, mais c'était un chevalier et elle lui sourit.

\- Oui… Bien sûr que oui…Je t'aime.

Les deux amants se serrèrent avec tendresse dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'échangèrent un baiser pendant que le combat s'amplifier autour d'eux et que les explosions devenaient de plus en plus violentes... Aucun des deux ne savaient s'ils auraient le temps de concrétiser ce vœu, mais ils avaient bien le droit de faire des rêves, même en plein guerre….


	10. Protéger

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_PROTÉGER_**_** (188 mots)**_

Le combat était violent. Cette fois, la peur poussait les autorités à déclarer une guerre ouverte contre les mutants, malgré les rencontres régulières entre le Professeur et le Gouvernement, tout s'était accéléré. Les Forces Gouvernementales avaient mises au point de nouvelles armes d'une puissance redoutable. Alors pour le moment, le but était de fuir, le temps du combat viendrait plus tard. Tout le manoir semblait être prit de spasmes. Le bâtiment était à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur lui-même. Dans le champ de bataille, Scott cherchait Jean du regard. Le jeune homme refusait de partir sans sa compagne.

Du coin de l'œil, il finit par repérer une chevelure de feu et courut dans sa direction. Au moment où il allait la rejoindre, son cœur se glaça d'effroi. Concentrée sur son duel, elle ne remarquait ni le plafond qui menaçait ruine, ni le soldat en train d'ajuster son tir. Un cri rauque jaillit de la gorge de Scott pendant qu'il plongea en avant pour la **protéger**.

\- Jean !

Ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille et il la jeta au sol pendant que tout s'effondrait sur eux.


	11. Roi-Reine

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ROI/REINE_**_** (228 mots)**_

Du coin de l'œil, assis tous les deux dans le canapé, côte à côte, Scott et Jean observaient les jeunes en train de faire la fête. Les jeunes mutants étaient comme tous les adolescents de leur âge, ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées et de s'amuser. Le professeur leur avait autorisé une fête et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Scott et Jean surveillaient pour que tout se passe bien. Un verre à la main, la jeune femme se laissa glisser dans les coussins pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Quand j'avais treize ans, je rêvais d'être la **Reine** du bal du lycée.

Scott fronça les sourcils et sourit.

\- Tu l'aurais été.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

\- J'étais le Quaterback, répliqua Scott en souriant, j'étais déjà le **Roi**.

Son ton était rempli d'ironie, mais le léger souvenir était agréable. Toutefois, Jean le vit redevenir sombre et se mordit la langue, même après toutes ces années, les souvenirs du lycée lui faisaient du mal et elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser à ça, je me demandais juste qui ils pourraient bien élire pour **Roi** et **Reine** à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Scott en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, mais moi j'ai déjà ma reine…


	12. Envie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ENVIE_**_** (342 mots)**_

Avec une excitation qui surprit Scott, Jean se laissa tomber dans le lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Eh ! Tu as vu ce grand soleil ? Si nous allions nous promener dans les montagnes. Le temps est parfait et j'ai **envie** de sortir un peu du manoir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Une **envie** soudaine ?

\- Les enfants ont une semaine de vacances. Ça ne te dit pas de se retrouver tous les deux dans un endroit paisible.

\- Humm… oui, mais j'avais d'autres projets.

\- Ah oui lesquels ? Demanda Jean en souriant.

Scott se redressa sur un coude et glissa ses mains dans son dos. Il la ramena vers lui, la gratifia d'un long baiser et la fit basculer sur le lit. Jean rit doucement et il se plaça au dessus d'elle pour lui donner un autre baiser. La jeune femme passa les bras autour de sa nuque et frissonna quand il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, soufflant doucement.

\- J'avais bien **envie** de passer quelques heures dans cette chambre.

Jean rit et se redressa pour le renverser sur le dos. Elle se retrouva à son tour au dessus de lui et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, riant malicieusement.

\- En une semaine, je pense que nous pouvons faire les deux.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, dit Scott en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille, c'est que j'ai une grosse **envie** de traîner au lit.

Jean rit, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'on tapa à leur porte. Les deux amants soupirèrent quand des petites voix crièrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux pour régler un léger conflit. Scott fit la moue et cria à l'adolescent qui se tenait derrière sa porte.

\- Va voir avec Logan, c'est lui qui gère cette semaine !

Jean ne put retenir un rire et Scott lui sourit.

\- Allez dépêche-toi… La montagne nous attend… et il y a même un vieux gite après le col. Ça te dit une nuit loin d'ici ?


	13. Mer

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_MER_**_** (162 mots)**_

La **mer** était d'un bleu turquoise. Elle miroitait sous le soleil couchant et Scott devait bien admettre que le spectacle était féerique. Assis sur la plage, il observait la ligne d'horizon devant lui et tourna doucement la tête lorsque Jean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui tendant un cône de glace. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et sa compagne rit doucement.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas cliché les glaces sur la plage en vacances ?

Scott rit doucement. Oui, c'était bien vrai. Cette idée d'emmener les enfants passer du temps en dehors du manoir n'était pas si mauvaise finalement. Alors il lui prit le cornet de mains et demanda.

\- Tu as réussi à mettre combien de parfum là-dedans ?

\- Chocolat, vanille, framboise et pistache.

\- Joli mélange !

\- Ah, il faut ce qu'il faut, lui dit-elle en riant… et il la trouva vraiment magnifique ses cheveux rougeoyants au contact des rayons du soleil.


	14. Cauchemar

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_CAUCHEMAR_**_** (122 mots)**_

Scott aurait dû le savoir. Dés que Jean avait commencé à faire ces cauchemars… Des **cauchemars** si violents qu'ils en faisaient trembler toute la chambre, il aurait dû comprendre que tout finirait mal et qu'il allait la perdre. Oh bien sûr, il avait tout fait pour lutter contre ça, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il l'aimait, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Devant tout ce qui s'agitait en elle, la jeune femme était seule. Même tout son amour ne pouvait pas l'aider et cela l'avait effrayé… Comme il avait raison… Ses **cauchemars** étaient des signes d'accroissement de ses pouvoirs et cet accroissement l'avait poussé à se sacrifier, le laissant seul… faisant de lui une coquille vide attendant la mort.


	15. Je ne sais pas

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_JE NE SAIS PAS_**_** (139 mots)**_

"**Je ne sais pas**"... Les mots étaient sortis tout seul alors que Logan lui demandait de l'aide pour préparer une séance pour les enfants. Depuis la mort de Jean, il était touché de le voir sombrer, incapable de le retenir, mais c'était comme ça. En mourant, la jolie rousse avait emmené un partie de son cœur et Scott avait de plus en plus de mal à faire des efforts. Là, il avait décidé de ne plus en faire du tout. "Je ne sais pas"... A la fois impossibilité de lui venir en aide mais aussi aveu de son impuissance à faire semblant. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus faire semblant. Il voulait Jean et s'il était condamné à ne plus la revoir, alors, il n'avait plus de raison de respirer.

\- **Je ne sais pas** Logan, je suis fatigué.


	16. Frisson

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_FRISSON_**_** (132 mots)**_

Scott se pencha en avant et noua ses bras autour de la poitrine de Jean pour l'attirer contre lui. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son dos et sentit un léger frisson la parcourir pendant qu'il faisait doucement glisser son chemisier tout en la gratifiant d'un baiser tendre et doux. Jean lui rendit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses muscles et elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle frissonna de nouveau quand il se baissa pour l'embrasser dans le cou et s'accrocha à lui… Leur dernière mission avait bien failli leur coûter la vie, ils s'étaient vus mourir. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, alors, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit avant de se basculer à ses côtés, continuant à répondre à ses baisers.


	17. Pomme

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_POMME_**_** (190 mots)**_

Assis sur le canapé, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Scott et Jean regardaient un film. Un film romantique, choisit bien évidement par Jean et sur lequel son compagnon avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

\- Ce film est une succession de clichés !

\- Chut !

Scott soupira et constata que Jean devenait elle-même un cliché. En plus, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger et son ventre commençait à gargouiller.

\- Dis, je te laisse continuer seul le temps que j'aille me faire un sandwich et...

\- Non, reste là, protesta Jean en se coulant plus fort dans ses bras. Tout l'intérêt de regarder ce genre de film c'est d'être dans les bras de celui qu'on aime.

\- Celui que tu aimes a faim, alors...

Scott n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une **pomme** traversa la pièce et vint le frapper. Il laissa éclater un léger glapissement et rattrapa le fruit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Commence par ça. En plus c'est meilleur pour la santé.

Scott fit tourner la **pomme** entre ses doigts. Décidément, il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au visionnage !


	18. Fleurs

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_FLEURS_**_** (180 mots)**_

Jean soupira. Elle venait des passer des heures sur un projet de recherche oubliant même de faire une pause pour aller manger. Elle aspirait donc à gagner son lit le plus rapidement possible pour rattraper au moins les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu. Machinalement, elle posa la main sur la poignée et entra dans la chambre, s'immobilisant en découvrant deux grands bouquets de roses rouges sur la table devant l'entrée et un chemin de pétales de **fleurs** qui menaient au lit et à la porte de la salle de bain, porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Scott qui lui sourit en la rejoignant, la prenant délicatement par la taille.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je… bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, répondit Scott en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Je t'ai préparé un bain relaxant pour te détendre.

Jean frissonna. Son anniversaire ? Elle l'avait totalement oublié, mais Scott non alors, elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser en retour.

\- Merci mon amour. Je t'aime…


	19. Enfant

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ENFANT_**_** (185 mots)**_

Assise sur l'herbe, Jean riait à l'écoute du quiproquo alambiqué que venait de lui raconter Scott. Le jeune homme était étendu sur l'herbe, la tête sur ses genoux et riait lui aussi. Jean fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser en murmurant.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du vendeur !

\- Et celle de la mère devant la réflexion de son fils, pouffa Scott en se redressant un peu.

Jean lui sourit et Scott frémit pendant qu'il posait une main sur son ventre.

\- Tu en voudrais toi ? Lui demanda-t-il subitement sérieux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Des **enfants**... Tu crois que ce serai une bonne idée de fonder une famille en sachant qu'ils auraient forcement des pouvoirs, qu'ils seraient montré du doigt et rejetés.

\- Bien sûr que je voudrais des **enfants**, dit Jean en lui caressant la joue, et je n'ai pas peur de tout cela parce que leur père est quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête et de doux. Nous les protégerons Scott, je ne veux pas me priver de cette joie par peur.


	20. Victoire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_VICTOIRE_**_** (186 mots)**_

Il y a des **victoires** qui avaient des goûts de défaite. Des victoires auxquelles on aimerait ne pas avoir survécues. Des fois, mourir auprès de ceux qu'on aime est une victoire en soi... parce qu'on reste libre... Libre jusqu'au bout... Scott aurait voulu l'avoir cette liberté, mais elle avait choisi pour lui. Elle l'avait bloqué à l'intérieur, l'empêchant de la rejoindre et offrant sa vie pour la cause... la cause... Magistrale connerie... Il s'en moquait tellement. Là, debout dans ce bureau présidentiel, tapi dans l'ombre, Scott ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Le jeune homme ne savait pas qu'il était encore capable de pleurer autant, de trembler autant... Il se sentait vidé, épuisé... Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre et ses jambes cédèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'abîme et la douleur ayant vaincus ses dernières forces. Il eut le temps de sentir un bras se refermer autour de sa taille, une voix l'appeler doucement, une main se poser sur son front et il bascula dans l'inconscience, priant pour ne pas se réveiller et pouvoir ainsi la retrouver... là-bas... de l'autre côté.


	21. Sorcière

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_****_**_SORCIÈRE_**_** (202 mots)**_

« Espèce de **Sorcière** ! »

Le cri de fureur de la femme que Jean venait de sauver de la chute d'un pot de fleurs du deuxième étage surprit la jeune femme. Elle venait de lui éviter de se faire assommer et elle la remerciait en l'insultant ? Un long frisson de rage monta en elle et elle était sur le point d'éclater quand des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la ceinturer.

\- Chut, non, ne dit rien.

\- Scott ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui, viens mon amour, laisse-là, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Cette femme est un monstre ! C'est une **Sorcière** ! Hurla de nouveau la femme.

Jean manqua de lui sauter dessus, mais Scott la rattrapa de nouveau.

\- Mon amour, viens… viens… Elle n'en vaut pas le coup, viens…

Scott l'empoigna par la main et la tira doucement avec lui. Jean frémit et Scott passa sa main autour de ses épaules pour la tirer contre lui, l'entraînant dans la foule où il finit de l'apaiser en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Jean lui adressa un sourire… Les humains normaux pouvaient bien les détester, tant qu'ils seraient deux, tout irait bien…


	22. Larmes

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LARMES_**_** (264 mots) ce drabble est la suite de "protéger"**_

Jean haleta. Sa tête bourdonnait. La jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle combattait et puis, il y avait eu un cri, un bras autour de sa taille et le bâtiment qui s'était à demi-effondré sur elle. Par chance, dans un réflexe qui lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait laissé exploser ses pouvoirs. Sa télékinésie avait empêché les blocs de l'écraser et elle les repoussa pour écarter tout danger. La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et frissonna. Il y avait un poids sur elle. En tremblant, elle baissa les yeux, découvrant Scott étendu à ses cotés, un bras passé autour de sa taille. C'était lui… C'était lui qui l'avait fauché, lui évitant le pire. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

\- Scott ? Scott ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction et une violente angoisse s'empara de la jeune femme.

\- Scott ?

Elle se redressa en grimaçant et frémit en remarquant du sang sur ses doigts, ses vêtements, le sol… Elle était recouverte de sang, mais pas du sien !

\- Non ! Scott !

Jean se mit à trembler et les **larmes** lui vinrent pendant qu'elle agrippa son compagnon par les épaules pour le tirer dans ses bras.

\- Scott… Je t'en prie non, pas ça… Scott ! Non ! Reste avec moi. Scott !

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. La jeune femme, désespérée, noua ses bras autour de son corps, le berçant doucement dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Je t'aime… Reste avec moi…


	23. Champagne

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_CHAMPAGNE_**_** (372 mots) **_

Scott soupira et se laissa tomber assis un peu maladroitement sur le canapé. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal quand il respirait, conséquence directe de la violence du combat. Par chance, la menace avait été repoussée, le pire avait été évité et il espérait qu'ils auraient quelque mois de calme. Fatigué, il se laissa basculer à l'arrière, contre le dossier, et ferma les yeux, écoutant ses amis autour de lui qui baignaient encore dans l'euphorie de la victoire. Il perçut qu'ils voulaient fêter cela et esquissa un sourire. Il aimait bien la naïveté des jeunes mutants. Il les écouta rire, somnolant un peu et sursauta lorsque des doigts lui effleurèrent délicatement la joue. Scott se redressa et découvrit Jean qui lui souriait tendrement, une coupe de **champagne** à la main.

\- Je voulais te proposer une coupe, mais je pense que je vais plutôt aller te mettre au lit.

Son sourire était sincère, doux et rempli d'affection. Scott lui rendit en se penchant un peu vers elle. Ses côtes blessées le firent grimacer de douleur et Jean posa la main sur sa poitrine.

\- Rien de grave ? Lui demanda-t-elle subitement inquiète.

Elle déposa la coupe sur le table et fit mine de lui défaire sa combinaison. Scott la retint en lui attrapant les mains, lui adressant un sourire narquois.

\- Hey… Pas devant les enfants.

Jean prit un air choqué puis sourit en rougissant légèrement avant de le gronder.

\- Je veux voir si tu n'es pas blessé !

\- Je ne le suis pas, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste épuisé.

\- Alors, c'est bien ce que je dis ! Debout, je vais te mettre au lit… et pas de sous-entendus !

\- Dommage, la taquina Scott en passant ses bras sur ses épaules pour s'appuyer sur elle.

Il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, mais le simple fait de se lever du canapé venait de lui entraîner un vertige d'une rare violence. Jean le comprit et le prit avec tendresse par la taille, inquiète de le sentir aussi exténué.

\- Donne-toi quelques secondes, je suis là.

\- Je sais, murmura Scott.

Jean lui sourit et frotta doucement son dos. Elle avait hâte de l'allonger pour l'examiner.


	24. Noël

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_NOËL_**_** (121 mots) **_

**Noël** était une période particulière, pendant ces quelques jours, les pensionnaires de l'Institut Xavier redevenaient comme tout le monde. Ils avaient le droit de redevenir insouciant, c'était une trêve bienvenue pour tout le monde, même pour leurs enseignants.

Scott ne put retenir un léger rire en rentrant dans la cuisine s'attirant un regard étonné et agacé de Jean. Avec Ororo, elle s'était lancée dans un atelier de fabrication de biscuit et apparemment, il y avait quelques soucis puisqu'elle avait de la farine partout.

\- Quoi ? Je t'interdis de rire !

\- Trop tard, lui répliqua Scott en essuyant du bout des doigts la farine sur son nez. Mais tu es très mignonne comme ça aussi, ne t'en fais pas !


	25. Guerre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_GUERRE_**_** (401 mots) **_

Très tôt, Jean avait compris que la fin serait inévitable et que certains feraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour faire naitre une **guerre** entre les mutants et les gens normaux. Le professeur avait tout fait pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas, mais la jeune femme savait que cela finirait par dégénérer. Il y avait de quoi à se sentir perdue et déboussolée, surtout que tout semblait s'accélérer ces derniers temps, l'armée les traquant de plus en plus.

Chaque moment de calme était une vraie bénédiction dont il fallait profiter, comme en ce moment… Avec tendresse, la jeune femme se pencha en avant et passa ses mains autour de Scott, l'attirant dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante que ce dernier lui tendit avec tendresse. Tous deux posèrent leurs têtes sur l'épaule de l'autre, profitant en silence de cet élan de douceur, puis Jean murmura doucement à son oreille.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Sa voix était grave et le jeune homme voulut se redresser, mais Jean lui fit comprendre qu'elle préférait lui parler en le serrant contre elle, alors il ne bougea pas et appuya doucement sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Il faut que tu survives à l'opération que vous êtes en train de monter.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, le coupa Jean en retenant difficilement un sanglot… Il faut que tu reviennes Scott… Je refuse d'élever un enfant toute seule…

Enfant ? Cette fois le jeune sursauta, se redressa et lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de braquer son regard dans le sien.

\- Un enfant ?

\- Oui, je sais qu'avec ce que nous vivons ce n'est sans doute pas le moment, mais tu vas être père, mon amour.

Scott frémit et Jean prit l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur son ventre. Le bébé était bien trop petit pour être senti, mais elle voulait qu'il prenne conscience qu'il était là et qu'il devait cesser de prendre des risques de plus en plus insensés. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, totalement bouleversé, avant de se pencher et de la reprendre dans ses bras. Non, ce n'était pas le meilleur des moments, mais il doutait qu'il y en ait des meilleurs avant bien longtemps…

\- C'est merveilleux… Ne t'en fais… Je ne vous abandonnerais ni toi, ni lui… Je vous aime…


	26. Je suis là

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_JE SUIS LA_**_** (213 mots) **_

Le cœur de Jean battait à tout rompre, la jeune femme était totalement désespérée. Elle savait qu'il était en danger. Elle l'avait perçu… par télépathie… avec une force qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là. Cela avait été si puissant qu'elle avait bien failli s'évanouir et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle le savait… Il était en danger, blessé… Il souffrait et il pensait à elle. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait du, comme ça qu'elle avait pu le sentir. Il agonisait et il pensait à elle, rien qu'à elle. Jean ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Elle devait se dépêcher de le retrouver… A condition qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard lui hurla son cœur en déboulant dans la grande salle. La jeune femme se mit à trembler. Il y avait un corps étendu sur le sol plusieurs mètres devant elle, le sien !

\- Non ! Scott !

Jean accéléra et se jeta au chevet de Scott en tremblant.

\- Scott !

Il ne bougeait plus… et il y avait du sang, bien trop de sang. Délicatement, elle se pencha et lui prit les joues entre les mains.

\- Scott…. **Je suis là**, je t'en prie… Ouvre les yeux, je suis là… Scott…Ne me laisse pas mon amour, Je suis là !


	27. Automne

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_AUTOMNE_**_** (114 mots) **_

Quand il était plus jeune Scott adorait l'automne et ses couleurs brunes. Les feuilles des arbres rouissaient et toute la nature semblait se parer de la couleur chaude des cheveux de Jean… Au milieu des feuilles brunes, elle était semblable à une déesse mythique, elle resplendissait….

Alors Aujourd'hui… et bien aujourd'hui, Scott détestait l'automne parce que justement cela lui faisait penser à Jean… Jean qu'il avait perdu, qui était morte pour les protéger, brisant tous ses rêves…

Oui, Scott détestait l'automne… et quand une feuille orangée tomba d'un chêne pour se glisser dans ses mains, il frémit avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il voulait que tout s'arrête… Il ne voulait plus souffrir !


	28. UA (Univers Alternatif)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**Alors en UA j'ai inversé et donc ça pourrait presque être une suite à "Protéger" et "Reste avec moi".**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_UA_**_** (132 mots) **_

Jean avait le souffle coupé et la désagréable impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais respirer, que son cœur ne pourrait plus jamais battre. C'était déroutant, mais, il suffisait qu'elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains pour en arriver à cette conclusion. A quoi bon respirer ? Elle ne voulait plus vivre… Ces doigts étaient encore couverts de sang, couvert de son sang… Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde d'inattention et le drame avait frappé… Scott était mort… Là, dans ses bras, sur ce sol froid… Il était mort… Mort dans ses bras, mort pour les protéger… mort… et Jean ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer à avancer… Pire ! Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait continuer à avancer… Elle était seule maintenant… Elle l'avait perdu à jamais…..


	29. Maison

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**Alors en UA j'ai inversé et donc ça pourrait presque être une suite à "Protéger" et "Reste avec moi".**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_MAISON_**_** (177 mots) **_

Quand les pouvoirs de Scott avaient explosé, quand il avait détruit le toit de ce gymnase au lycée, blessant et tuant certains de ses camarades, le jeune homme s'était haï et il n'avait même pas protesté quand l'armée était venue l'embarquer. Les mois suivants n'avaient été que douleurs et tortures. Cependant entre deux séances « scientifiques », quand il était conscient, il repensait souvent à chez lui. Il revoyait sa **maison**, sa chambre… il aurait tout donné pour rentrer, mais il n'avait plus de chez lui et il doutait même qu'il sorte en vie de cet enfer…

Pourtant, un miracle s'était produit… Quelqu'un était venu à son secours, quelqu'un l'avait arraché à cet océan de douleur et il avait à nouveau un chez soi… Un endroit paisible dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité et dans cet endroit, il n'était pas seul… Elle était là elle-aussi, avec son sourire, ses gestes tendres, son amour… Il n'était pas seul et il avait à nouveau une maison… Une **maison** pour laquelle il était prêt à tout pour la protéger.


	30. Prison

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**Alors en UA j'ai inversé et donc ça pourrait presque être une suite à "Protéger" et "Reste avec moi".**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_PRISON_**_** (500 mots) **_

Scott courait. Il savait qu'il devait faire le plus vite possible. Logan et Ororo s'étaient engouffrés dans les autres couloirs de cette **prison** afin d'aller plus vite. Au départ, le jeune homme n'avait pas été pour qu'ils séparent, mais cela serait plus rapide et ils pourraient libérer plus de prisonniers, alors il avait cédé. Cependant, il devait faire vite !

Scott n'avait pas choisi ce couloir au hasard. Dans ces cellules, il y avait un prisonnier qui comptait plus que tout autre et il s'immobilisa devant la porte. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir, régla sa visière au minimum et fit exploser la serrure. Puis, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Un corps était attaché sur une table devant lui. Un corps à la longue chevelure rousse et qui lui parut bien trop inerte.

\- Jean !

Terrorisé, le jeune homme se précipita vers sa compagne et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

\- Jean !

Il lui prit les joues entre les mains et les tapota. Le jeune femme frémit et braqua son regard sur lui.

\- Scott ?

Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux de la voir en vie et la détacha rapidement avant de se pencher de nouveau sur elle.

\- Allez lève-toi, nous allons sortir en vitesse d'ici et…

\- Scott ! Hurla soudainement Jean, une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Le jeune homme eut un soubresaut pendant qu'une lame pénétra dans son dos. Elle le transperça avec brutalité et il baissa la tête sur la pointe rougie de son sang qui venait de jaillir de sa poitrine. Un air surprit s'afficha sur son visage puis il redressa la tête une dernière fois en direction de Jean avant de s'écrouler sur le sol au pied du scientifique qui venait de le blesser. Un scientifique dont le bras était devenu une lame et qui reprit son apparence normale pendant que Jean laissa échapper un cri.

\- Non !

Libérer de ses entraves, le pouvoir de la jeune femme explosa et elle le projeta violemment contre le mur, l'assommant avant de se laisser tomber lourdement de la table.

Elle glapit et se rapprocha de Scott étendu sur le dos, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir malade à la vue de tout le sang qui l'entourait.

\- Scott !

Le jeune homme gémit et tourna un peu la tête vers elle.

\- Ne… reste pas là… Sauve-toi… sauve-toi… haleta le jeune homme avec difficulté… Sauve-toi…

\- Scott, calme-moi. Je vais te sortir de là, tout ira bien.

\- Je… t'aime… eut le temps de répondre le jeune homme avant que l'abîme ne l'emporte sur sa volonté et qu'il bascule dans l'inconscience.

Jean frissonna et un terrible sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit quand elle le sentit inerte sous ses doigts.

\- Scott ! Non !

Son cri s'accompagna d'une explosion de ses pouvoirs et toute la pièce fut soufflée par une vague de télékinésie qui pulvérisa tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.


	31. Dimanche

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Série de drabbles sur Jean Grey et Scott Summers**

**Mars, c'est le mois du printemps et des amour alors voilà 31 jours et 31 drabbles sur le même couple [Défi d'écriture de La Bibliothèque de Fictions]**

**euh, je sais, les drabbles c'est 100 mots, mais je fais au mieux, je vous jure !**

**Voilà donc le dernier jour ! Merci la Bibliothèque pour ce défi super sympa ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_DIMANCHE_**_** (221 mots) **_

Jean disposa sur le plateau, deux tasses, des viennoiseries et deux verres de jus d'orange avant de quitter la cuisine et de se glisser dans les escaliers. Tout doucement, elle les monta et poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de hanche. Elle entra dans la pièce et posa le plateau sur la commode pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Puis, elle traversa la chambre et tira les rideaux pour faire pénétrer les rayons de soleil à l'intérieur, avant de se tourner vers le lit. Scott était étendu à plat ventre. Les draps avaient glissé et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la peau nue de ses épaules et de son dos. La jeune femme le regarda en souriant. Il avait vraiment l'air de dormir profondément. Jean traversa la pièce pour reprendre son plateau et revint vers le lit. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté de lui. Doucement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son dos, caressant doucement sa peau, son muscles bien dessinés et glissant le long de certaines cicatrices anciennes. Elle frissonna et se baissa pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Scott… Réveille-toi amour. On est dimanche, mais il est tard, murmura-t-elle avant de continuer à lui donner de petits baisers tendres sur la joue et dans le cou


End file.
